Love Doesn't Make Sense
by BlazeTheWolfie
Summary: "BUT LOVE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Toby shouted, startling both Walter and Ralph. Acknowledging the youngling in the room he calmed his tone. "You can't logic your way into or out of it!" It's Walter & Paige's wedding day, and Walter gets the pre-wedding jitters. Waige. A little bit of Quintis. Melvester. Brotherly Toby.


Paige stood in her dressing room, smoothing down her dress. She had her hair tied in a bun with Honey curls on either side of her face. She wore a beautiful, flowing white dress that had fine detailing and was done to perfection. She looked astonishing. Though, our princess-like government worker couldn't help thinking about the last wedding she'd had…

 _The way to Vegas had been simple enough, but still wasn't easy. Herself and Drew made many stops. Mainly to eat. They were driving, neither had enough money for a plane ticket, she couldn't help but feeling judged by every person she met. She couldn't blame them though. She wasn't all that proud herself, all she'd achieved so far is messing up her life. She had to drop out of college. She was convinced she was in love with this man. This stupid baseball player that would soon leave her anyway. She wore little makeup and a cheap dress. Her hair was messy and hardly brushed, her small baby bump showed, to a minimum, but showed all the same. Her parents weren't accompanying them, they'd disowned her on the spot, sent her packing as soon as they found out. The ceremony had been fast, whilst waiting their turn they'd seen many drunk, now married, couples stagger through the doors. Drew just wore some old jeans and a shirt with a bow tie printed on. The wedding itself had been very un-extraordinary. The room smelled heavily of smoke, alcohol and vomit. There were very few chairs, people obviously weren't known for bringing many guests. This had been one of the most shameful days of her life, and she wished to forget it. But today in particular, her past was shadowing her happiness._

This time… This time she was going to do it properly. But, there was just one small issue. And this issue was her groom.

Walter.

Walter was having a _small_ pre-wedding panic. "I don't think I can do this…" he began, scratching the side of his head. He was pacing, and a layer of sweat had formed on his forehead. The only people in the room with him were Toby and Ralph, Sylvester had left a few minutes previous. Toby had seen this coming, and Sylvester saw it best he left, he anticipated he would do something stupid, like, telling the bride of Walter's panicked state. "Walt, you need to calm down." Toby tried. "No Toby! My entire life is; was, math and science. That's all that mattered, all I needed. Now, that's not all I have anymore and that scares me. It scares me to no end that I'm gonna mess up what I have! I should have never admitted how I felt!"

"You can't live your life afraid to take a risk, or else you'll never be happy. You can't deprive yourself like that." Ralph piped up. "That's very true Ralphy-boy, you quoting your mom on that one?" Toby questioned, to which the young genius just nodded. "I'm guessing our lovely Liaison said something quite similar to yourself, 197." Toby guessed. Walter stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes then." Toby chuckled. Then Walter voiced his concerns again. "My life…" He began. "Revolved around facts. Good, solid facts that I could rely on. Things that made sense and I could trust, things that were _proven_ to be true. EQ, it isn't like that. It doesn't make sense and I can't trust. It needs to make

sense!" Walter tried, exasperated. "BUT LOVE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Toby shouted, startling both Ralph and Walter. Acknowledging the youngling in the room he calmed his tone. "You can't logic your way into or out of it! Love is… Totally nonsensical, but we have to keep doing it, or else we're lost and, and, and love is dead and humanity should just pack it in! Because love is the best thing we do! And I know that sounds cheesy but, it's, it's just true. You love Paige, and, Paige loves you. And that doesn't have to make sense, to make sense." He finished. Walter sat in silence, stunned by how suddenly wise his behaviourist had become. None of three people in the room dared speak for a few minutes. Then, Walter opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Toby. "And don't you dare say that love doesn't exist Walter, because it does, and you know it does." He finished. Walter clamped his mouth shut again, pressing his lips together. He knew Toby was right, even though he would never say that aloud, he knew he was right, unfortunately, it was Toby's job to read people, so picked up on this minute detail. "See!" Toby exclaimed, "You know I'm right!" He spoke loudly and triumphantly. "Now get your sorry ass out there before either Cabe or Myself kicks you where the sun don't shine." He ordered, and for once, Toby did as he was told.

-Two Hours Later-

It was the reception, and Toby was admiring his handy work. Walter and Paige were swaying slowly to the music, her head was resting on his shoulder and the two were muttering quietly to the other, just enjoying the company. Then he swirled his head around to the other direction and a smile plastered his features as he saw Ralph explaining to Cabe how he knew what song would be coming up next even though the playlist was on shuffle, Cabe looked as though he had just eaten a lemon. Sly and Megan were also dancing in their usual manner, Megan's feet on Sylvester's, and the two of them laughing hysterically as they danced. As he glanced over to a certain mechanic, and the two exchanged glances, he knew that everyone was meant to go down a certain path, maybe sometimes that path hasn't revealed itself yet. But it will, if you're meant to cross it, it will open up to you. You just have to be patient.


End file.
